


Reflections

by Wolfgrowl



Series: Ties That Bind (Warriors Rewrite) [2]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, Tagging these two is hard cause in canon they have the same name, part of a larger au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgrowl/pseuds/Wolfgrowl
Summary: Eagle's Crag and Stone Teller have a discussion about their guests, Sharp Tooth, and their faith.(Can be read alone I suppose but really part of an AU)
Series: Ties That Bind (Warriors Rewrite) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/955734
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Reflections

Stone Teller stared at his reflection on the largest pool in the Cave of Pointed Stones, the occasional echoing drip of water the only sound in the cave. He gazed deep into the pool, as through searching for answers in its depth, or perhaps something he recognized in the reflection before him.

  
“Six strangers… is this your way of taunting me?”

  
“That would be their way, wouldn’t it?”

  
“Eagle’s Crag.” Stone Teller lifted his head, Eagle’s Crag stepped forward from the shadows he lurked in, crossing the cavern to stand before the healer, his reflection jumping from puddles and stones as he made his way through the Cave of Pointed Stones.

  
Reflected in the pool, a brown tabby, watching his own reflection as the larger gray tom passed by behind him. “There are some among the Tribe who would wonder at your intentions in approaching me alone here.”

  
“Are you one of them?” Eagle’s Crag asked, his curiosity drenched in mockery, “wondering if I have finally come to challenge you, to wrest the Tribe from your control?”

  
Stone Teller stared at the still pool before he answered.

  
“You would I have to kill me.”

  
“I know.” 

  
Eagle’s Crag was quiet a heartbeat longer before he snorted, “no, Stone Teller, I have not come to kill you, though I think the tribe would be better off for it. Your blood will not stain my paws.”

  
Stone Teller continued to watch his reflection, “do you truly believe that Eagle’s Crag? Or is that your vengeance speaking?”

  
“Do not speak to me as though I am a kit to scold when you are the one who has stooped this low.” Eagle’s Crag’s voice was as harsh as the crash of a stalactite to the ground, “or do you truly believe this is any way for us to behave?”

  
“This is the only way for us to survive, and I am not the only hypocrite here Eagle’s Crag.” Stone Teller turned now to face the Cave Guard, eyes blazing, “or is there a reason, if you believe as strongly as you claim to, that you have not told our guests the truth?”

  
Eagle’s Crag’s claws scrapped against the ground, “I have not because our ancestors saw fit to give you a second chance.”

  
“And that’s what this comes to I suppose,” Stone Teller held his challenging gaze, “Swooping Talon.”

  
Eagle’s Crag’s eyes narrowed, “it comes to you, Stone Teller, as it always has.”

  
They stared each other down, Eagle’s Crag’s hackles raised, lips curled back into a snarl, Stone Teller merely held his gaze before he looked back to the pool.

  
“As our ancestors said. A silver cat has come. We shall be saved. Swooping Talon and the others-”

  
Eagle’s Crag harsh laugh cut him off, “Our ancestors who sent us a sign to send six of the strongest of our tribe to exile, most likely to their deaths, and now claim that a stranger save us? Is that why we lie to them Stone Teller, why I watch you watch them, waiting for the chance to force them into this destiny and omen? Because our ancestors say to?”

  
“You should not lose faith in the Tribe of Endless Hunting so easily Eagle’s Crag,” Stone Teller rebuked, disturbed by the younger tom’s flippant tone.

  
“It is not them I have lost faith in, Stone Teller.”

  
Stone Teller got to his paws, staring Eagle’s Crag’s down, “then do something.”

  
“I am.” Eagle’s Crag snapped, “I am telling you to stop this. The Tribe of Endless Hunting gave you a second chance, and this is what you do with it?”

  
“I will do what I have to if it means keeping the Tribe alive,” Stone Teller stepped towards him, unsure when the tom didn’t flinch back but pressing on, “as you will, as Swooping Talon told you-"

  
“You have no idea what my brother told me to do!” Eagle’s Crag shot back, his teeth gleaming like the crystals around them, “you dare to use him as a weapon against me when his spirit has likely yet to join the stars?”

  
The sound of whispers caught Stone Teller’s ears, Eagle’s Crag oblivious to them, or the darting shadows reflected in the water with them, as though they had been summoned by his anger.

  
“You will do as I tell you,” Stone Teller commanded, “I have indulged your rebellion, your grief, for too long. You will obey me Eagle’s Crag, or you may leave to find a new way.”

  
Eagle’s Crag’s response was cut off by the sounds of voices, not the whispers, those vanishing as the living joined them.

  
Small Brook halted, staring at her brother as he glared at Stone Teller, Stormfur and two of his companions, the orange to-be and the brown tabby (built like a cave-guard, if they could be only convinced to stay, to join them even, he would not need to do this, but they had their mission, and he had his) flanking her.

  
“I- I’m sorry, some of our guests were curious about the Cave of Pointed Stones,” Small Brook flattened her ears, “I should have asked before I brought them in here, I apologize Stone Teller.” Her eyes drifted to Eagle’s Crag, who flattened his fur and stepped around Stone Teller.

  
“We were just finishing our conversation,” Eagle’s Crag assured her, with one last glare over his shoulder. “May the Tribe of Endless Hunting look upon your life with pride.” With that he stalked away, after a moment, visible only in the reflections of the water, a shadow followed him.

  
As he passed his sister, Small Brook murmured softly, he glanced at her but didn’t stop, Stone Teller let out a slow breath, and looked once again to the pool.

  
There, with pelts of shadows and pelts of stars, stood Sharp Tooth’s victims, circled around him, silent in their judgement, no guidance to provide him.

  
“Welcome,” he extended his paws to Stormfur, “to the Cave of Pointed Stones.”


End file.
